


More of the Kidfic AU - 3

by Tieleen



Series: More of the Kidfic AU [3]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, part 2 of the Kidfic AU series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You need a stick," Pete points out. "Should we get you a stick? But seriously, Ryan, I'm pretty sure they don't let players on the rink in vests and tweed pants. Actually, I'm pretty sure they only let them in if they're showing the goods. Although maybe the rules are more relaxed for little league."</p>
            </blockquote>





	More of the Kidfic AU - 3

**Author's Note:**

> And then Sascha asked for Ryan and hockey, I think, for Sascha is insane. Although it turns out RL Ryan actually is/was a hockey fan, which should show me what assuming things about people leads to. (In this case, crack.)

"Hockey," Pete says, baffled. "You know you have to wear a uniform for that, right?"

Ryan glares a little. "I don't need a uniform. I just need a signature."

"You need a stick," Pete points out. "Should we get you a stick? But seriously, Ryan, I'm pretty sure they don't let players on the rink in vests and tweed pants. Actually, I'm pretty sure they only let them in if they're showing the goods. Although maybe the rules are more relaxed for little league."

Ryan is making the distinct and familiar expression that says, 'I do not even know where to start dealing with that sentence and am seriously considering throwing a hissy fit.'

"They won't let him in," Brendon interjects.

"Not without tights, they won't," Pete says. "And again, I think maybe a stick, but maybe you can just skate around and be the distraction."

"Tights are for football." Victoria snorts. "And they won't let him in _anyway_."

"What?" Pete says, turning his head to blink at her. "Why not? He's a good skater."

"Not really their kind," Brendon says, smirking.

Pete stares around at the assembled four sixths of his kids. (The others are out, either converting the masses or at music lessons, depending on who you choose to believe.) "What, exactly, are we talking about here?" He's pretty sure he's seen this scene in a Hallmark movie once (by mistake, by total mistake, and also, it was Gabe's fault), but if this actually was that scenario, his kids would be looking a lot less amused and a lot more pitchfork-ready. He thinks.

"We're talking about a _signature_ ," Ryan says, loudly, before anyone else can say anything, "so I can practice with the hockey team. That's it."

"But not wear a uniform," Pete says, slowly. Frank giggles. "Or carry a hockey stick."

"The school'll give me a stick," Ryan says.

Pete nods. "Right. And the uniform?"

Ryan shifts uncomfortably. "I don't need one. I'm not actually joining, just training with them."

"What?" Pete says. "Why?"

"Unfair advantage," Brendon says, and now _everyone_ is giggling. Ryan crosses his arms and glares at the wall.

Ryan is a good skater, but as far as Pete knows, he's never been bitten by a radioactive spider. He wouldn't bet on it or anything, just, you'd think he'd know.

A thought appears suddenly. "Is one of your friends on the team?" Damn Butcher's friends, anyway.

"Not _a friend_ ," Ryan says, glaring at Brendon now. Brendon is laughing too hard to speak.

"Anyone I know," Pete says inflectionlessly, and makes elaborate plans in his head.

"Um," Ryan says. "No."

"Don't be shy, Ryan," Victoria says. It's anyone's guess if she means it seriously. "Ivarsson is _hot_."

Pete is back to staring. "You, no finding people hot until you're twenty. You, who's _Ivarsson_?"

"Maja Ivarsson," Ryan mutters unhappily. "She's team captain."

There are several things about this statement that don't make much sense. Pete starts with the most important. "Captain? How old is she?"

"Senior," Ryan says. "We're not _friends_."

"Does she want to marry you?" Pete says.

Ryan looks at him like he's crazy. Brendon looks at the wall like he's seriously considering the question.

"No, dad," Victoria says, patiently, "she wants him to play on her team."

Pete chooses to believe she doesn't mean that as a euphemism, both because he hopes she doesn't know it can be one and because it doesn't entirely make biological sense.

"The girl's team," he says, just to make sure.

"Not to _play_ with them, just to _practice_ ," Ryan says. "Would you all get a grip?"

Brendon knocks gently into Pete's shoulder from his chair. "He can't actually play on the team, dad. It's a girl team. She just wants to get them a little better on speed, and Ryan's a really fast skater."

"Oh," says Pete, considering. "That's kind of awesome, really."

"Not so much," Frank says. "No offense, Ry, but the high school girl hockey team are a bunch of pussies --"

"Frank," Pete says.

"-- bunch of hopeless fuckers," Frank amends without losing his stride. "And the new captain's, like, shorter than _I_ am."

"Yeah, but she could pretty much kick Travis in the head without breaking a sweat," Brendon says. "Anyway, it's not like Ryan cares, he just wants to help her out because she's hot."

Pete squints. "Why not just go on the guy team? Then you can actually be in the actual games and all."

Ryan is staring at him incredulously. "I don't actually want any _broken bones_ , dad. I'm not _Frank_."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Brendon mutters quietly.


End file.
